


【艾利】无尽的雨

by langleyCV1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langleyCV1/pseuds/langleyCV1
Summary: 雨水味的ALPHA和在雨天发情的OMEGA，普通的AO做爱，普通的怀孕暗示，利威尔用艾伦的马自慰。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman, Ereri - Relationship, eren/levi, 艾利 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【艾利】无尽的雨

1  
  
利威尔讨厌下雨。过去二十几年的地下街生活，利威尔从未见过真正的雨，但是雨所带来的坏影响对他来说确是切实的。大雨时雨水会倒灌至地下街，混杂着排污系统紊乱溢出的臭水，在地下街凹凸不平的地面上留下一个又一个难以风干的水洼，而那股臭味会在排风条件不好的地下街经年累月的游荡。即使是小雨带来的潮气，也会令墙发霉，衣服发馊。利威尔时常想，也许正是这样的环境让他分化成一个气味潮湿的omega，他的味道通常被闻到的人称为沼泽，深山，也被街边的流氓说过发情时的味道像是被精液淋了一身，总之是难以见光的一切。  
  
后来被艾尔文带到地上加入调查兵团，第一次来到墙外，第一次看到真实的雨水从天而降，它们落到脸上，混着同伴的鲜血流进嘴里，更加确认讨厌的东西无论在哪都不会带来好事。仿佛自虐一样，他的ALPHA，艾伦•耶格尔的信息素是雨水味。  
  
2  
  
雨天的调查兵团很清闲，停止室外训练，暂停壁外调查，士兵们通常利用这个时间整理内务，扫墓，除此之外，艾伦和利威尔还会做爱。  
  
艾伦对雨天没有什么阴影，但如果不是利威尔他恐怕会嫌弃自己的雨水味信息素，对于ALPHA来说，味道太淡了。刚分化时即使有意通过味道散发威胁，也像雨水滴落在地面一样毫无威慑力，但是当时在场的利威尔兵长却因此软了腿，并在不久之后爬上了他的床。之后艾伦发现，雨天的利威尔总是乖顺黏人，不知餍足，像是传说里每逢阴雨天才会现形的鬼魅，湿漉漉地来到门前，衣衫不整，神情恍惚，散发着深山的气味，沼泽的气味，渴求精液的气味，这气味绝非来自此世，让人警铃大作，应该关上门任凭他在门外干涸，而艾伦却看懂了他的唇语，“帮帮我。”  
  
艾伦太知道如何帮他了。  
  
3  
  
雨天发情是在被艾伦标记后才开始的，大自然的气味并不含有信息素，却能让人想起勾人发情的本身。  
  
“艾伦……”  
  
进屋之后利威尔近乎跌倒般扑进艾伦怀里，  
  
“为什么不来找我……”  
  
利威尔的头抵在艾伦胸口，说话声音闷闷的，像是患了重感冒。  
  
“你自己也该想想办法，我不可能一直在你身边。”  
  
利威尔抬起头，看见艾伦正用一种拿小孩没有办法的神情看着自己。过去几年，一到阴雨天艾伦就会来陪他，虽然关系亲密，但是艾伦在私下里对利威尔不用敬语是从今年才开始。只是他越来越过分了，好像现在他才是长官一样。  
  
“少得意忘形了。”利威尔的声音有气无力，他离开艾伦的怀抱，梦游般走向艾伦的床，坐下来脱掉鞋子，仰面躺了下去。  
  
“果然是因为还处在那种时期吗……”利威尔困倦地闭上眼睛，胸口平稳起伏，空气里弥漫着的艾伦的信息素足以让他惬意，天气带来的假性发情并不在生理周期内，他只是有点躁动，并不是非要不可，当然如果有更好。  
  
艾伦静静看着利威尔，他的呼吸要比真正睡着时沉重，艾伦观察过利威尔的睡眠，像小猫一样安静，鼻息轻轻的，连在梦里流泪都悄无声息，不像自己，每次说梦话都能同时把自己和长官吵醒……那都是很久以前的事了，那时他还被锁在调查兵团本部的地下室，每次他从噩梦中醒来，长官虽然一脸嫌弃，但还是任由他撒娇胡闹，艾伦想，利威尔从来没有让他等过太久，现在撒娇的换成利威尔，或许他也不该让利威尔等太久。何况今天利威尔穿了一条浅色的裤子，再不脱下来，就要被洇出一片深色的水渍了。  
4  
  
利威尔感受到了床垫的塌陷睁开眼睛，艾伦的双手撑在他的身侧，嘴角扬起一个似有若无的微笑。  
  
“又闹什么别扭呢？等了半天都不来……”  
  
“在准备我们下周去马莱的行李，本来一会儿也要过去找你的。”  
  
骗人。利威尔并没有说出口，行李箱还好好放在柜子上却说在准备，“真是越来越可靠了。”  
  
艾伦自觉骗不了利威尔，既然他不拆穿，那自己也不必解释，于是沉下上身吻上利威尔的嘴，艾伦的吻倒是比他的谎言用心多了，二人的嘴唇渐渐湿润，舌尖轻轻交缠，空气中的信息素浓度不断升高，利威尔难耐地挺起腰去贴艾伦的胯间，那里已经很硬了，只是摆着腰用会阴蹭那里就让利威尔舒服的哼叫。  
  
“干什么呢？”艾伦拇指和食指捏住利威尔的下巴，偷腥被抓个正着，利威尔在他的注视下越来越羞怯，可是腰上的摆动却停不下来，眼神迷茫又无辜，仿佛完全不明白自己为什么会如此淫荡，只是轻呼着“艾伦……艾伦……”  
  
艾伦从利威尔身上起来，跪坐在利威尔腿间扒下他的裤子，“已经这么湿了吗……”艾伦拽开利威尔的双腿，脸凑到利威尔的私处，鼻息洒在蠕动的花蕊上，利威尔呻吟着从穴口挤出一股清液。“就是这样把裤子弄湿的吗？我这可没有适合您的裤子让您穿回去。”  
  
“还不是都怪你……唔！”利威尔的双眼倏然张大猛地挺起腰，艾伦的舌头舔进甬道，嘴唇包裹住穴口，利威尔仿佛承受不住一般胡乱摇着头，伸手扯开衬衫上的前几个纽扣随着艾伦的动作爱抚自己的乳珠，嘴里口齿不清地喊着别，大腿却撑起私处想让艾伦含得更深，“艾伦……快点……艾伦！”利威尔的欢叫越来越急，终于在艾伦的吮吸中，利威尔潮吹了。  
  
“哈……哈……艾伦……”沉浸在高潮余韵中的利威尔伸手去摸艾伦的脸，结果摸了一手自己的体液，不禁把手缩了回去，却被艾伦一把抓住，带到利威尔的嘴边，利威尔伸出舌头舔了舔，眼睛却偷瞄着艾伦，企图用乖巧的姿态获得更多奖励。  
  
“还不赖，给你及格。”艾伦解开裤带脱下裤子，利威尔也无心计较艾伦竟然学他说话，迫不及待地坐起来把艾伦的套头衬衫从下至上拉起，艾伦配合着低头从上衣里退了出来顺势将长官压倒。  
  
“艾伦……”  
  
插入的过程让利威尔发出一阵轻颤，艾伦插得并不急，利威尔喜欢这样的节奏，艾伦的顶弄缓慢而有力，内里的撞击像是某种安慰，带来仿佛置身摇篮的平静和困倦。利威尔梦呓般地小声叫着，他甚至想，要是每晚艾伦都能这样哄他睡觉就好了。然而艾伦却并不让他如愿。  
  
“明天韩吉团长带我去王都。”艾伦说话时并没有停下身下的动作。  
  
利威尔仿佛忽然从浅眠中清醒般睁大眼睛，“不许去！别去……”  
  
“那你去跟韩吉说。”  
  
利威尔不说话了，把头歪向一边，雨明天也不会停，也许调查兵团团长的恶趣味就是在雨天夺走他重要的东西。  
  
“要少些依赖我，我不可能一直陪在你身边。”  
  
利威尔没有反驳，因为艾伦说的是对的，艾伦不会因为被过度保护而永远留在港湾，他会迎着急风骤雨出航，或者说他正是急风骤雨本身，过去的日子里即使每天都形影不离，艾伦依然在他看不见的地方独自成长，无意中泄漏的信息素像冬雨一样凛冽，他在刻意压制，他在等待时机，还有他保守的秘密……而自己却在持续的单方面付出中愈发对他难以割舍，就算不愿面对，如今艾伦亲口对他说了。  
  
“或许让您怀孕可以在一年内缓解发情症状。”  
  
“什么？”忽然说敬语肯定没什么好事，没等利威尔做出反应，艾伦便将利威尔翻了个身，阴茎在内里旋转带来的刺激让利威尔一下卸了力，瘫软在床上，“你胡闹什么！”  
  
“没有胡闹，这次要让你怀孕。”  
  
利威尔只当艾伦在找些情趣助兴，毕竟假性发情时是不会怀孕的，然而艾伦信息素的气味忽然增强，像倾盆大雨一般袭来，利威尔从未在艾伦身上感受过这么强的信息素，被激得浑身颤抖，艾伦顺着利威尔的后肩扒下他脱了一半的衬衫，利威尔的小臂还在袖子里，艾伦顺势把衬衫缠绕打结，将利威尔的双臂反剪固定在背后，利威尔还想反抗，却被艾伦一口咬住脖颈上的腺体，高浓度的信息素直接注入到利威尔的体内，现在利威尔真的发情了。  
  
大概只有动物会为了确保子嗣的延续以这种姿态交媾，艾伦的前胸紧贴着利威尔的身后，双手搂着利威尔的肩，和被迫侧着脸压在床上的利威尔接吻，利威尔双腿跪着屁股撅高，感受着艾伦的阴茎在甬道里快而有力的抽动，每一下都顶到最要命的地方。  
  
“慢点……艾伦……好难受……”  
  
“怎么会难受，明明你里面咬得我好紧……”  
  
“那你还不射……啊！”  
  
“都是为了您啊，您还没吃够吧？”  
  
才不是！利威尔腹诽着，何止是够了，他已经不能承受更多，身下的快感不断翻腾，二人潮湿的信息素气味在狭小的单人间内冲刷累积憋得利威尔喘不过气，他想要大口呼吸，他现在必须去一次，他可怜的被冷落的阴茎正随着二人的动作摇晃着吐着水，而他的手被绑在后面一动也动不了。  
  
“艾伦，前面……”  
  
艾伦甫一握上利威尔就痉挛着射了，利威尔后穴夹紧整个人滞住，然后长出一口气瘫软了下来，艾伦并不打算就这样放过他，重新捞起他的腰，趁利威尔失神，猛然捣进生殖腔入口，入口的软肉仿佛也等了太久，争先恐后吮吸着艾伦的前端，omega的受精本能让利威尔再次坠入欲求的漩涡，进入得太深了，然而还不够，他能感到艾伦在他的内里长驱直入，而他正需要这个，过去的经验让他坚信自己是一个不易受孕的omega，于是想再侥幸一次，艾伦陌生又强烈的信息素让他发了疯，他现在太想要艾伦射进来了。艾伦在他的生殖腔内成结，接下来是漫长的射精，利威尔被粗大的阴茎撑得动弹不得，他的侧脸依然贴在床上，他艰难的转动眼睛向后看，艾伦也在看着他，他说不好艾伦现在是一种什么样的神情，悲伤，还是怜悯，他不知道，也不想深究，于是闭上眼，感受精液借着这糟糕的体位灌进子宫，一种奇异的充盈感蔓延全身，意识在分崩离析，远处落下惊雷，深谷中抽出新芽。

  


5  
艾伦和韩吉去了王都，小雨还在下，调查兵团今日也无事可做。利威尔坐在办公桌前，从窗外看见士兵们骑马向墓地方向去了，刚才副官来敲门，问他要不要一起去扫墓，被他以有公文要看为由拒绝了。  
  
利威尔依然被雨天带来的躁郁撩拨着，艾伦说的没错，不该一直依赖他，即使他一直在身边。他走到柜子前，拉开抽屉翻出了抑制剂，或许不用整支打进去，只要推进三分之一……利威尔手持针管在另一只手臂上比量一会，忽然有点反胃，于是又将针管放回抽屉，披了件军大衣走出房间。  
  
利威尔没有撑伞，冒着细雨来到马厩，马匹大多被其他士兵牵走，只有艾伦的马还留在原地。他把大衣脱在门口，取了些草料向它走来，这匹马认识利威尔，看见他来鼻口里发出温和的吐息。“乖孩子”，利威尔抚摸着它的前额，“要和我出去走一圈吗？”  
马儿并没有回答，利威尔打开门栏，走到它身侧，手在马鞍上流连，像是终于下定了决心，他踮起脚将鼻子凑了过去，艾伦的气味还残留在上面，这让他感到心安，转瞬又为这样的心安脸红。  
  
利威尔牵起缰绳，带马走出马厩，随后翻身上马，缓速地在马场绕着圈，他感受着马背轻轻摩擦着他的股间和大腿，穴口被艾伦的信息素微醺着，不由自主地张阖企图吸入更多，他担心惊到马不敢把腿夹得太紧，小心翼翼地用大腿内侧蹭着马身，这感觉太磨人了，他轻哼着蜷起脚趾，脚蹬却从脚上滑脱了出来，上半身重心不稳地倒在马颈上，吓得内里又涌出了一股水。马儿会错了意，小跑了起来，上下颠簸的轻微失重让他舒服得有点把持不住，发出叹息般的呻吟，可是还不够，他摩挲着马颈寻找缰绳，那里还残留着艾伦的手汗味……利威尔用嘴衔起缰绳，随着马的节奏前后晃动着腰，他全身都被淫雨浇湿了，衣服紧贴着肌肤，雨水在脊椎延伸到臀部的凹陷里缓缓流淌，像是某种爱抚，内里的躁动蔓延全身，仿佛再也无法支撑下去，“让我去……让我去……”利威尔小声哀叫着，还差一点，如果艾伦在的话……利威尔颤抖地将手伸进裤子，想着艾伦曾经让他高潮的地方，闭上眼睛……

  


利威尔缓缓从马背上直起身，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，小雨依然在下，他在忍受无尽的雨。


End file.
